nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunted Hathaways
USA |no_episodes = List of The Haunted Hathaways episodes Season 1: 26 Season 2: 22 |runtime = 23 min. |network = Nickelodeon |first_aired = |last_aired = Present |nick_name = haunted-hathaways |imdb_id = 2535732 |tv_com_id = }} The Haunted Hathaways is a Nickelodeon sitcom television series that began airing on July 13, 2013. It tells the story of a single mother and her two daughters who move into a home occupied by three ghosts, a single father and his two sons. The two families solve their problems using the ghost powers and normal human ways. The show's first season was originally going to consist of 20 episodes, but on August 21, 2013, the first season was picked up for 6 more episodes, bringing the first season up to 26 episodes. On October 21, 2013, Nickelodeon renewed The Haunted Hathaways for a second season of 22 episodes. The series is filmed at Paramount Studios in Hollywood, California. Premise The series tells the story of a mother named Michelle Hathaway moving her two daughters, Taylor and Frankie to New Orleans and they open a bakery. They come to find out that the house is haunted by Ray Preston and his two sons, Miles and Louie as they are actually ghosts. The families learn how to live with each other using their ghost powers and normal human powers. Cast and characters Main characters * Taylor Hathaway, played by Amber Montana, is the daughter of Michelle Hathaway, and the older sister of Frankie Hathaway. As seen in the first episode, she is a talented gymnast who cares about her work and is easily agitated by her family and the Prestons. * Miles Preston, played by Curtis Harris, is the older son of Ray and Louie's older brother. He is the most well-mannered of the Preston ghosts, and tries the hardest to socialize with humans, especially Taylor. Miles does his best to help Taylor with her problems, but he tends to do more harm than good. * Louie Preston, played by Benjamin Flores Jr., is the son of Ray Preston, and is Miles Preston's younger brother. He tends to be rude and a little bit on the sarcastic side. He loves haunting and scaring people, though he hasn't quite mastered it yet. Louie doesn't understand why the Hathaways have to live with them in their house and isn't always so nice to the Hathaways. * Frankie Hathaway, played by Breanna Yde, is the daughter of Michelle Hathaway, and the younger sister of Taylor Hathaway. She is considered strange by her peers, and embraces the idea of living with ghosts. Frankie doesn't easily get along with her older sister, Taylor, because they both have different ways of dealing with things. Frankie and Louie have a complicated relationship because Frankie is often better at scaring people than he is. It was revealed in Haunted Doll that Frankie's full name is Francesca. *'Michelle Hathaway', played by Ginifer King, is the good-hearted single mother of Taylor and Frankie. She is divorced, and, along with her two daughters, lives with the Prestons. Michelle is a skilled baker who own a cake shop called Pie Squared. Michelle tries to get along with her daughter Taylor, but they always think of things differently and their problems tend to be controversial. Michelle and Ray also find a complicated relationship because of their different styles of parenting. *'Ray Preston', played by Chico Benymon, is the father of Miles and Louie. As seen in the first episode, he can play the saxophone. Ray prefers a laid-back lifestyle, so he isn't very good at disciplining his sons when they misbehave. Recurring characters *'Lilly', played by Kayla Maisonet, attends the same school Taylor Hathaway attends and is on the school's gymnastics team. * Emma, played by Brec Bassinger, is a girl on Taylor's gymnastics team and goes to Lilly and Taylor's school who tends to not understand much of what people around her do understand. Emma is also very clumsy and ditsy. * Clay Bannister, played by Artie O'Daly, is a very well-known food critic who gives reviews on bakeries in the New Orleans area. * ' Penelope Pritchard', played by Ava Cantrell, attends the same school as Frankie Hathaway and is known for her crazy obsession with dolls. Minor characters * Sophie, played by Diamond White, is a girl on Taylor's school's gymnastics team. * Nina, played by Tess Oswalt, is a close friend of Frankie's and is also on Frankie's volleyball team. * Linda, played by Tyra Colar, is a cool mom in New Orleans. Episodes Reception The series premiered on July 13, 2013 and scored 3.3 million viewers, after a brand new Sam & Cat. The next episode that aired scored 2.8 million viewers. The least watched premiere to date is Haunted Play with 1.6 million viewers. International release External links *